


Ostara

by eldritchMortician



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Lust Potion/Spell, Marking, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchMortician/pseuds/eldritchMortician
Summary: Hunting for a springtime lust demon, John and his partner are caught up in its spell.Porn with a touch of plot.





	Ostara

Somehow, Hunting always ended up involving camping trips.

It was spring. Prime time for all of the fertility demons to come out and play. For the most part they were fairly quiet, at least according to John. Most of them just wanted a little carnal bliss, a little freaky-deaky, and a little bit of possible procreation. 

Olivia had more than a bit of sympathy for some of the deities involved. After all, they were just doing what they needed to survive; indulging in the seasons, going with the changes. They had their timetable, after all.

The problem was when the beings that moved with the seasons started demanding blood. 

Several couples had been murdered in the particular stretch of woods she and John were investigating. Splattered all over the roots of some of the older trees. All of them young and horny as any horror movie couple, if the evidence was correct.

Olivia was never one for camping really. She preferred a nice hotel, a soft bed, and room service. Oh, she would (and often did) make do with whatever the situation demanded, but a tent in the middle of nowhere had never been her preference. John, on the other hand, was much more practical. Their target was in the woods, they would be as well. It was, after all, a hunt and not a vacation. Still, she suspected he enjoyed it more than he let on.

She’d helped him set up the tent to the best of her abilities, and had handled the cooking. That, at least, had been something she’d been more than capable of. John could skewer hot dogs and heat them up, but it took Olivia to bury a foil-wrapped chicken and veggies in the embers to make a proper dinner.

Maybe bringing the bottle of wine was a step too far. 

They were on a hunt, after all. They ought to keep their wits about them. But it was just wine. And the night was beautiful and full of stars. While camping was not her thing, per se, she couldn’t deny the pleasant aspects. They were well and truly alone in the woods. Much of that which was around them was unspoiled, and beautiful. The stars spread in a brilliant tapestry above, and the night was just cool enough to encourage a certain amount of cuddling once they entered the tent, determined to get a good night’s rest.

It was very quickly apparent neither of them had sleep on their minds.

“Damn, sweetheart, what kind of wine was that?” John asked as he settled in their sleeping bag, dragging a hand over his face. He’d stripped his shirt and pants off, and his skin was warm against hers.

She giggled, shaking her head. “Nothing too strong. But yeah, it’s gone straight to my head.” She trailed her fingertips along his chest, tracing over the tattoos. “Mead. Honey wine. I thought it would be nice for spring.” She felt buzzed and warm. Too warm for clothes. She struggled out of her shirt, tossing her bra aside. 

John’s dark eyes fixed on her in the half light. “You know,” he rumbled, “being… frisky might be like a dinner bell to this thing.”

Olivia grinned. She sat back on her knees, arching her back to give him a good view. The cool, early spring air felt nice, and made her nipples harden. “We’re hunting it, aren’t we? Maybe a little bait might help.”

He darted his tongue out, moistening his lips. “That might be true. But you’re being incredibly distracting.”

Normally, she’d have kept her head about her. She’d been resistant to temptation many times, as evidenced by how long it had taken to kiss John that first time.

Tonight, however, she seemed to have no inhibitions.

She slipped her panties off, and slid into the sleeping bag with him, straddling him, her chest pressed to his. His breath caught as her skin met his, and her lips hovered over his. “Oscar Wilde said the only way to get rid of temptation was to give in to it,” she purred.

His dark eyes held her as he ran his big hands up her body, up her thighs and over her hips, circling her back. His eyes were hooded and dangerous. “Oh, honey, if I give in to temptation you’re in trouble,” he growled.

The dark tone in his voice made her shiver. She kissed him, slowly and deeply, smiling wickedly. “Show me,” she purred.

The words had barely made it past her lips before he had her, grabbing her waist and rolling on top of her, pushing her into the sleeping bags. He was much larger and stronger than she was; Olivia’s advantage was speed and agility. In this, he had the upper hand and she found herself pinned easily. He pressed against her, grinding his already-hard cock between them. She reached for the boxers, wanting to remove the thin barrier from between them, but he captured her hands in his. He laced his fingers in hers, pushing her hands down on the pillow on either side of her head as he kissed her, hard and deep. His mouth was hungry on hers, his tongue thrusting between her lips with no preamble.

With her hands captured, Olivia wrapped her thighs around his waist. It was the only thing she could do to try to urge him on. She kissed him back, almost desperately, giving a soft little moan as she sucked at his tongue and nipped at his lips. Their kisses came so hard and fast and aggressively she was sure to have beard burns around her mouth the next day, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

When he broke the kiss finally, his eyes hooded, she moaned. “Please, John. I need you to fuck me.”

His grin was wolfish, a glimmer of teeth in the half-light. “Well, well. Quite the mouth you’ve got on you tonight.”

She wriggled, still held firm by his hands holding hers, his body pressing down on her. Every sense was inflamed with lust. She wanted him. She wanted him inside her, and she wanted to touch and taste and wrap herself around him. She bucked her hips, grinding against his hardness. “You wanna find out you’ll have to let me go.”

John’s eyes glimmered and he hesitated. He growled. It wasn’t a sound she’d heard from him before then, and it made her breath catch and her pulse race. He didn’t let go of her, but lowered his head, assaulting her neck and throat with kisses and bites. Olivia gasped. Her neck had always been a sensitive spot, and John knew that. A little kissing and suckling would have her moaning for him almost immediately. This time he was not particularly gentle, his beard scraping her skin, his teeth catching her. She tipped her head back submissively, baring her throat to him. He suckled hard; she was sure to be marked tomorrow. The thought gave her a little thrill of pleasure. 

“Mmm, mine,” he snarled into her skin, his voice rough. He ground against her through his boxers, her arousal soaking the fabric already. He bit down on her skin, hard enough to make her cry out softly. “Everyone who looks at you will know you belong to me.”

Distantly, she knew something wasn’t quite right. They could be energetic, and certainly a bit kinky in the bedroom, but he’d never been so… possessive. He was marking her purposefully, growling in her ear that she belonged to him, she was his and no one else’s. Whispering dark and delightful things he was going to do to make her remember who she belonged to.

It should have worried her. Instead, it only inflamed her lust. She moaned, trying to grind into him to urge him on, shuddering as he bit and suckled at her. She found herself begging, breathlessly, agreeing that she was his. When he pulled back suddenly, rising to his knees and pulling her up by the hair she went more than willingly.

She scrambled up as he impatiently stripped his shorts off, freeing his engorged erection. He was firm as he pulled her to him, a hand fisted in her hair kept her on all fours and low to the ground. “Use your mouth,” he grated. He seemed only barely controlled. The nearly savage note in his voice made her arch her back, raising her hips in need. Hazily, she wondered at her reaction. John had never demanded anything of her sexually, not like this. She ought to have been surprised at least. Or questioned it.

Instead, she obeyed.

She raised her eyes, watching his reaction as she ran her tongue up the sensitive underside of his cock, slowly, teasingly. She tasted the salty warmth of his skin, and lapped over the slight slickness brought on by his arousal.

He groaned, his hand tightening in her hair, his head falling back. “Damn, sweetheart.”

She smiled to herself, pleased at his reaction. Slowly, she took him into her mouth, swallowing him down as much as she could, sucking eagerly. His size forced her jaw wide, and she couldn’t hope to take his entire length without choking. She knew that from experience. So she did her best, her tongue flicking over him, never letting him grow used to one sensation.

John’s breaths came raggedly. He looked down, watching her with hooded, almost predatory eyes as she sucked and teased him, his other hand coming up to tangle in her hair as well. His jaw flared as he grit his teeth. 

Quickly, Olivia found herself having to fight his hands as he tried to pull her forward onto his cock. He’d never made her deep throat him; he’d never even directed her when she’d sucked him off. He’d always seemed satisfied with what she’d been comfortable with giving. 

Now, his hands were hard and demanding. His hands in her hair were iron, and his cock ramrod-straight and hard as she’d ever felt it.

He thrust suddenly, pulling her down on him, shoving himself in her throat. 

Olivia gagged, throat spasming around him, and for a brief moment she wasn’t sure she could breathe. He held her there, eyes tearing, her hands scrabbling at his thighs in desperation.

It was only momentary. He pulled back, pushing her off him. Her lips released him with a soft pop, and she panted, staring up at him with wide, wet eyes. His hands untangled from her hair, one cupping her cheek, one petting her head.

“Good girl,” he purred. “You’re my good girl, aren’t you?”

She leaned her face into his hand, closing her eyes. “Yes, Daddy,” she breathed. 

He pulled her up, pressing her chest to his. His cock hard and hot between them. He put his lips to her ear. 

“I can’t stop myself,” he said softly.

It was like swimming through honey to find the rational part of her mind. “I can’t either.”

He took a shuddering breath, his lips sliding along her neck. “It’s the demon.”

She wrapped her arms around him, her nails gliding along his back. “It’s not just the demon.”

He pulled back a fraction. His dark eyes seemed almost to glow with lust. “I--I don’t want to hurt you.”

His words made her shiver a little. She nipped sharply at his collarbone. “I don’t mind.”

John groaned. His arms were bands of iron around her. “Livvy… I can’t hold back.”

She bit down on his chest, dark hairs in her mouth, the feel of his skin. “Don’t,” she growled.

He slammed her to the ground.

The force nearly knocked the breath out of her, and she was sure to have bruises tomorrow. He pinned her arms over her head with one hand as he savaged her neck and chest with kisses and bites. His free hand caught her leg, forcing her thighs apart. He growled, and buried his cock in her.

She arched, gasping at the sudden fullness, the pain of stretching around him without warning. She’d been practically dripping with desire, which eased the passage, but it was still a tight fit as always.

He didn’t pause to let her get used to the sensation. The moment he was in her he started moving, hard and fast. His hips pummeled her as he thrust, forcing her to wrap her legs around him just to hold on. He released her wrists at least, bracing himself over her. 

This was not lovemaking. It wasn’t one of their slow, erotic explorations of one another. It wasn’t an exercise in pleasure and passion. This was fucking. This was desperation and animal need. John pounded into her as though his life depended on it, and she bucked her hips, urging him on, sure she wouldn’t be able to cope if he didn’t make her come.

Lust clouded everything. Every thrust inside her felt better than the last, every bite and kiss shot a thrill of pleasure directly into her clit. She clawed at his back, trying to hold on as he slammed his cock into her again and again, with no signs of slowing.

Her climax came quickly. By the time she felt the buildup of tension, it was too late. She felt it coming like a tidal wave, and John noticed the tension running through her body. He growled, fucking her harder and faster as her pleasure built, not letting up at all. He seemed determined to ride the wave of her orgasm to his own climax. He bent his head, biting and nuzzling and kissing her neck again. And that was all it took.

She knew it was going to be intense. The tension coiled low and deep in her, and she was desperate for it to release, even as she was afraid of what might happen when it did. 

She gasped a ragged, desperate breath, holding him so tightly her limbs trembled. “John…” she whimpered.

He pulled back, his dark eyes fixing her. “I want to hear you scream.”

She tumbled over the edge and into the abyss, and she did scream.

Olivia lost herself. All she knew was him inside her, his body pressing over her. All she felt was waves of pleasure so intense she screamed herself hoarse and lost control of her body. Every sensation magnified, rush after rush of ecstasy centered on their joining. 

She was dimly aware of John over her, his breathing coming in erratic groans. He slammed into her harder and faster, and arched with an animalistic roar as he emptied himself inside her.

They collapsed, panting and spent. She could only whimper, shivering weakly with aftershocks as he pulled out of her, spilling their mingled wetness on her thighs. He fell to the tent floor next to her, hair plastered to his forehead, beads of sweat standing out on his skin. She reached out to cup his cheek, her hand trembling. He took her hand in his, turning to look at her. They lay still for long moments as their breathing slowed, the trembling passed. The adrenaline and endorphins slowly cleared away. 

John blinked finally, coming back to himself, his eyes full of concern. “God, that was… sweetheart, Livvy, did I hurt you?”

She swallowed, trying to find her voice. When it came it was still rough from screaming. “No… not really,” she said softly. “Nothing I didn’t enjoy anyway.” She smiled crookedly.

He brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. “I think the fertility demon got us.”

“Should we be worried?” she asked. “I don’t know about you but I’m in no shape to fight now.”

He smiled a little, pulling her close. She lazily climbed on top of him, settling her head on his chest. “The tent’s warded to hell and back,” he said, his voice rumbling in her ear. “We’re safe. And we’ve most certainly got its attention. Rest up and we’ll find it close by in the morning.” He kissed her hair.

“Not sure I’m going to be able to walk in the morning,” she yawned. She was going to ache in a dozen places tomorrow. And she didn’t even want to speculate on what her neck was going to look like. Or John’s back.

John chuckled. “We’ll figure it out. I’m actually half sorry we have to kill it. If we could bottle that lust magic we’d be millionaires. That was a hell of a thing.”

She smiled, leaning up and catching his lips with hers. “Like I said. I’m pretty sure it wasn’t just the demon.”

He growled softly as he kissed her back, and caught himself, looking mildly surprised. “Maybe you’re right, baby.” He grinned wolfishly.

Olivia had a feeling that after tonight things were going to be even more interesting than usual between them.

She was looking forward to it.


End file.
